


River Prince

by peachbbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachbbh/pseuds/peachbbh
Summary: Prompt #: 3Title: River PrincePairing: Baekhyun/YixingSummary:Marry princess. Save the nation. Sounds like an easy task if only there wasn't a certain groundskeeper keeping Prince Baekhyun company at night.





	River Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to thank the wonderful mods for putting this together and allowing me to be a part of it. Thank you for being patient with me. Thanks to my beta reader for helping in the first stages of this fic. And to the person who came up with this prompt, I hope you like it. This was my first time doing a timepiece so it was different for me to write. I hope I did it justice. I was also inspired by the song Wait By The River by Lord Huron. I listened to that while writing this fic and it helped a lot towards the end.

Exodus holds one of the wealthiest kingdoms, El Dorado. El Dorado held a nasty, dark past. The kingdom was built on blood and tears of the poor villagers, many of which died. The king at the time killed anyone he felt threatened him. To escape the king, villagers built small boats to cross the river. Some even went as far as swimming across the river. When the king found out he had the boats destroyed and banned swimming. During the last escape, many people died in the river and it had been said that the river became tainted red. The effects of this event rolled onto the years to follow. A century later, no one from Exodus could swim and the river is just there to look at. The region of Exodus is now ruled by King Byun. It has been known that Queen Byun couldn't bear a child but one day she was finally blessed with a child. On May 6th a beautiful and healthy baby boy was born. In order to keep him safe, the child was put in the highest tower in the castle. He was not allowed to be seen by the public. The hate for the royal family was no secret. Even the servants had no idea how the child looked. His face was always covered before they were allowed in the room. As the years went on, the people of Exodus, sometimes forgot about the prince. The Prince remained in a tower high above the lands. But as always a child's mind is curious.6-year-old Baekhyun grabbed his mask. He memorized the schedule of the servants. Today was Lee's day to wash him. Lee always left his key hanging on the door. Baekhyun snatched it. He peeked through the keyhole. Baekhyun placed the key inside. He closed his eyes and listened for the tick. 

"One, Two, Three, Four." His eyes grew with excitement as the sound reached his ears. He locked the door again and replaced the key just as Lee returned.

"Let's go, young master." He said picking the child up. Baekhyun hated bathing just like any normal boy. He threw a fit as the man tossed him in the warm bath and Lee scrubbed his body clean with the fresh milk water. Queen Byun wanted the best for her child. He must be protected. He must never catch a disease. Some say she was on the verge of losing her mind. Baekhyun frowned as Lee helped him into his shirt.

"I'm done!" Baekhyun shouted and climbed on the bed. He crossed his arms. Lee smiled and rubbed the child's head. He left the room and locked the door behind him. Baekhyun waited for 10 minutes. He jumped down from his bed and crawled under. He pulled out a pocket knife he stole from one of the servants. He rushed to the door and placed his ear against it.

"One, Two, Three, Four." He said. Just like before his eyes lit up. The door was unlocked. Baekhyun opened the door. He looked left and then right. Baekhyun took off down the long hallway. He couldn't contain his giggles. He was free. The only time he was allowed out of his room was during feast nights. That was once a month. Baekhyun ran down the long spiraling stairs and peeked around the corner. Two women were passing; he waited before trailing behind them. Their large dresses made great covers for him. Once he was free he made his way to the door. The large wooden door that led outside. Baekhyun couldn't reach the huge golden knob. He pouted. He looked around for a chair. That's when he heard a child crying. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow. Again curiosity got the best of him. He made his way over to where the sounds were coming from.

"Please, my King. My husband is sick. He can no longer do his duty." The woman cried holding the boy. Baekhyun looked at his father.

"I can-I can take his place." The crying child spoke up. The king glared at him.

"The boy? He is a child. How old?"

"9 sir." The woman answered.

"Remove the boy. I want to speak to the woman." The King pointed to the door. Baekhyun hid behind the wall as the child started leaving. Baekhyun took a step back. The boy's head turned. The two stood there staring. Baekhyun realized the boy was dressed in rags. His face was dirty.

"Hi." Baekhyun's voice came out barely above a whisper. He had no interaction with another child. The boy wiped his tears and gave him a wave.

"What's your name?" He asked. The boy shrugged.

"You don't- You don't have one?" 

"Yixing." He replied. Baekhyun smiled. 

"Can you open the front door for me? I'm too small." Baekhyun said smiling,

"Are you the prince?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun nodded.

"I don't think you're allowed outside," Yixing replied.

"But-"

"Hey!" A servant shouted. Yixing pushed the child under a table nearby.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

"I had to step out of the throne room," Yixing said. Baekhyun fixed his mask and tried to get a peek at the servant. Yixing continued to talk to the servant until his mother returned. They left. Baekhyun frowned. The Queen's screams ripped through the castle.

"Where is Baekhyun?" She cried. The castle erupted into chaos looking for the boy. Baekhyun finally crawled from under the table. He sprinted all the way to his room. He jumped into the bed after locking the door. Baekhyun pulled the blankets over his face as the door was opened. His father pulled the child into his arms.

"Baekhyun is here." He said turning to the queen. She pushed her husband and grabbed her son in her arms. Baekhyun hugged his mother.

"He wasn't here before." She cried. She removed the mask and kissed his face. Baekhyun giggled. The days went on and nothing changed. Baekhyun snuck out during the night and measured himself against the door. He hoped to grow tall enough to reach the door. He never saw that boy again. On his 7th birthday, Baekhyun was tall enough to reach the door. He couldn't wait for tonight. He was going to explore the city finally. After the birthday celebration, Baekhyun rushed to his room. He pretended to be sick. When he knew everyone was sleeping he sat up and grabbed the knife. He unlocked the door but to his surprise, his mother was standing there. He hid the knife. Over the next few months, Baekhyun had explored every inch of the castle. His mother held her hand out.

"I know you've been sneaking out. I've watched you." She said bending down and rubbing his cheeks.

"Put your mask on and mommy will take you to the street festival." She said with a smile. Baekhyun rushed back to his bed. He grabbed the mask. She held his hand and led him out of the castle. Mrs.Byun watched the boy giggle and try to catch a frog. He chased it to the end of the moat. They crossed the bridge hand in hand. When Baekhyun saw on the other side would be imprinted on his mind forever. The streets were lit up with so many colors. There were people dancing and laughing. Baekhyun couldn't believe it. A dog ran up and started to lick him. He giggled. Everyone was wearing a mask so he didn't stand out. His mother took him to different stands where they ate foods. She laughed as he chewed on the strawberry. His lips were red. He handed the rest to her and went after the children that were playing. His mother couldn't help but smile. Baekhyun went crashing into another boy. She rushed over and helped him up. 

"Yixing." He said smiling and handing the mask back. Yixing took the mask and ran off. Baekhyun wanted to chase after him but his mother grabbed his hand.

"It's time to go."

"But-But Baekie likes to play." He said. She bent down and wiped the tears from under his mask.

"I will bring you again next time," She said. They started their walk back to the castle but Baekhyun started to get sleepy; so she picked him up. When he woke up the next morning, he was in his mother's bed. He could hear his parents arguing. Baekhyun climbed out of the big bed.

"He's a child! He needs to be with other children. I know I wanted to protect him but seeing him yesterday with other children. Seeing that beautiful smile. Please let's just rethink things."

"Do you know how many people want to kill him? You can never have another child! We will not have an heir!" He shouted.

"He's a child at least move him out of the tower and closer to us. Let him have this room." She said. Baekhyun finally made himself known. His mother picked him up.

"Fine." The king said walking out of the room. Baekhyun smiled. The day was spent moving his things to his new room. Baekhyun went out on the balcony. He could the village beyond the walls of the castle. It was so beautiful. Baekhyun pointed to the forest. His mother rubbed his hair and smiled. Baekhyun started doing things by himself. He asked servants for privacy. One hot afternoon, he was standing on his balcony. He folded a paper and threw it down to the boy working in the garden. The boy dropped his hoe. Baekhyun peeked over the balcony ledge and waved. It was Yixing.

"What's this?" Yixing shouted.

"A swan," Baekhyun said leaning over and smiling. Yixing threw it onto the floor and continued his work. Baekhyun bit his lip. He picked up more paper and started creating more figures. He threw them down to the boy. Yixing started to get frustrated.

"Knock it off!" Yixing shouted.

"Hehe," Baekhyun said throwing down more. Yixing glared up at him.

"Hey! Knock it off you freaking jerk!" Yixing shouted.

"That's not a good word," Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing stomped off. Baekhyun sat down with his back against the bricks. He made his only friend upset with him. A paper ball dropped in his lap. Baekhyun scrambled to his feet. He looked down.

"Yixing." He said smiling. Yixing gave him a wave.

"Let me finish my work and then I'll come to play with you," Yixing shouted back. Baekhyun nodded as he watched the boy work. Sure enough, when he finished, he climbed up the side of the castle using vines growing on the walls. Baekhyun hugged him.

"What do you want to play. Wow, your room is big." Yixing said. Baekhyun smiled.

"Let's play pretend," Baekhyun said. They two spent hours running around his room. Yixing climbed back down later that night.

"See ya," Baekhyun said waving his little hand. Their days continued like that. Yixing would finish his work to play with the child. One night, Baekhyun snuck down the castle side and followed Yixing. Yixing sat down near a river. Baekhyun smiled. The view was beautiful. He knew across the river was another Kingdom. The way the stars reflected into the water lit up his eyes. He had never seen such a sight in all of his 7 years. He stepped forward. Yixing's head snapped to his direction. His eyes grew. He quickly got up. Baekhyun was reaching out to him with wide arms and giggling. Yixing grabbed him up and covered his mouth.

"Baekhyun, why did you follow me?" He whispered holding the boy to his chest. He leaned against the large tree. Baekhyun started to wiggle.

"Yixing! Where are you?" A man shouted. Yixing put Baekhyun down. He brought his finger to his lips.

"Stay here and stay quiet," Yixing said.

"But-"

"Stay," Yixing said walking away. Baekhyun peeked behind the tree.

"Did you poison him?" The man asked. Yixing shook his head.

"Baekhyun couldn't play today," Yixing said.

"We did play," Baekhyun said stepping out of the woods. Yixing sighed.

"You brought him to us." The other guy said. The older of the three guys grabbed Baekhyun by his black hair. The child shrieked and the man sent a punch to his stomach. Baekhyun threw up.

"We can hold him for ransom then kill him." The man with one eye said laughing. Yixing snatched the sword from his waistbelt.

"Baekhyun run!" Yixing said stabbing the man. Baekhyun took off running through the woods. He couldn't remember the way he came. The child started crying. His lungs were burning and his feet hurt but he didn't stop running. A branch smacked him in the face. He was sent falling down a hill. Baekhyun let out a scream as he hit his face off a rock.

"There!" The guy said pointing to him. Baekhyun started limping toward the castle. He was shoved down. The man placed his knee in the child's back. He grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"You thought you were going to get away. I hope you kissed your mommy goodbye, boy." He spat. He got up and started dragging the boy away. Suddenly an arrow was sent through the man's shoulder. Baekhyun looked up. The maid's son stood there shaking. It was the second friend Baekhyun made. The boy ran over to help him up.

"Come on, Baekhyun," Kyungsoo said running with him. The man stood up and shouted. He started chasing after the kids. Someone quickly grabbed the man and sent him to the ground. Kyungsoo hid behind his mother. She quickly picked up Baekhyun and ran him into their cottage. Baekhyun started to cry. Kyungsoo stood there. His mother started to wash the child's face.

"Where are your parents?" She asked him. Kyungsoo's small hands pulled on the bottom of the dress. She looked down at her son who was pointing to the child.

"That's the King's son, mom." He said. The woman covered her mouth. Her husband came inside. She quickly filled him in. Kyungsoo held the crying boy. He was lucky Kyungsoo was practicing shooting that night. The man started to pace. Kyungsoo's mother had rocked Baekhyun to sleep. The sleeping child clung to her. Kyungsoo stood near rubbing his hair.

"I will bring him." Her husband finally said.

"They'll kill you. Let me go. I work there."

"Honey, you've seen his face now. They'll kill you. Think of our son." The man explained. His mother kissed his head.

"I am. I'm a mom. Just let me handle this." She said standing with the sleeping child. She covered Baekhyun's face and placed him in the back of the carriage. Kyungsoo watched his mother climb on the horse. His father took his hand as they waved goodbye. When she arrived at the front gates, Baekhyun was up. He peeked out of the scarf she had wrapped around his head. He could hear people shouting at her. Then he heard his mother's voice. Baekhyun hopped out of the carriage and ran to his mother. He started sobbing.

"Arrest her!" The Queen shouted.

"No, mommy. She helped Baekie." He cried. His mother stared at her. Kyungsoo's mother bowed. From that day forward, The Dos were moved into the castle. Mr.Do was appointed as security, Mrs.Do was the head maid, and Kyungsoo was Baekhyun's only friend. Baekhyun never saw Yixing again until 9 years later. Since that night, Baekhyun was taught fighting every day. It was important that he had knowledge of the outside world. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were both homeschooled now. On Baekhyun's 16th birthday he decided to try his hand at exploring again. He would sneak into the village and have fun with the other children. Kyungsoo was against it but he had to make sure the future king was safe. Baekhyun enjoyed his time being a regular boy. No one treated him weird. He fought with some guys and flirted with girls. He had his life as a prince and his life as Bobohu. Tonight was a special night. Everyone always talks about the River Prince. He only comes when the moon is full. The girls talk about his pale skin reflecting the moon itself. His raven hair always done in a neat style. He is called the River Prince because he appears by the river. He floats in the river like a duck and swims like a fish. In this Kingdom, it's unheard of someone swimming. If you don't have a boat then you don't cross the river. On top of the River Prince's arrival, the teens of the village party by the river. Baekhyun grabbed Kyungsoo and they sat by the fire watching everyone dance.

"He's here!" Mina shouted. Everyone rushed to the riverbank. Coming out of the water was a man. Baekhyun pushed everyone to get through. Victoria held out a towel. The River Prince took it. He wiped his face and chuckled. Baekhyun was frozen. The girls stood by fanning over the handsome man. His six dimples growing deeper as he smiled. Baekhyun felt his face heat up. His heartbeat was already increasing.

"River Prince, you're so cool," Mino said. Baekhyun went to take his seat again. He remembered that face. How could he forget the face that wanted to kill him but saved him? He had so many questions. Why did he disappear? What's he been up to since then? Why did he save him? Kyungsoo nudged Baekhyun. Baekhyun looked up. He was staring at him from across the fire. He licked his lips. Baekhyun looked down and started playing with his hands.

"I'm going for a walk. The alcohol is getting to me." Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo nodded and went back to talking to Jongin. Baekhyun followed the trail to the riverbank. He knew he would follow. So, he wasn't surprised to feel his presence next to him.

"Why did you save me?" Baekhyun asked.

"You were my first friend and just a kid." 

"Yixing, why did you leave?"

"Everyone in my village was murdered because of my mistake. Including my mother. Saving you ruined my life." Yixing said. Baekhyun turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault."

"Are you going to kill me?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing stared at him.

"No," Yixing said walking away. Baekhyun returned to his friends and danced the night away under the watchful eyes of the River Prince. The next day he laid in bed until noon. Baekhyun washed up and laid on his balcony reading. He was bored and didn't want to study. He wanted to go to the village. That's when he spotted him. Baekhyun climbed down and scribbled a note on paper. He balled it up and threw down. It hit Yixing on the head. He picked it up. The noted said hey you. Yixing smiled and looked up. He threw it down and continued with the garden. Baekhyun continued like this every day for 3 weeks. Yixing wouldn't send a note back. Baekhyun decided to climb down and confront him. He grabbed the tool out of Yixing's hand and threw it on the floor.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked. Yixing stepped to the side. Baekhyun followed.

"Young Master please don't bother the workers." Mr.Kim his teacher said grabbing him. Baekhyun frowned. He didn't want to study anymore. His brain was going to explode. Baekhyun laid his head on the desk as the teacher started. Kyungsoo kicked his shin. Baekhyun winced and sat up.

"This is boring." Baekhyun mouthed to his friend.

"It's school. it's not supposed to be fun." Kyungsoo replied.

"I'll be back," Mr.Kim said leaving.

"Yixing is ignoring me," Baekhyun said.

"Maybe he feels bad about what happened?" 

"His whole village was killed. When I'm king there will be no more killing." Baekhyun said. Kyungsoo nodded. The teacher returned. During lunch, Baekhyun went to find Yixing. He found him being yelled at by the elder groundskeeper. He smacked his head. The old man walked off. Yixing sat down with his head in his hands. Baekhyun stood in front of him with fresh bread.

"Hungry?"

"Stay away from me," Yixing said standing and shoving him. Baekhyun grabbed his hand and put the bread in it before storming off. He kicked a bucket as he made his way back to class. Baekhyun should be the one mad at him. He tried to kill him. He was the first person to betray him! Stupid Yixing! He's not even a prince. Baekhyun wanted to stay away from Yixing but he couldn't help himself. He wanted his attention. He stared down at the beautiful garden. Baekhyun climbed down. He never appreciated the garden. His mother used to walk him through it during the spring. He hadn't realized how big it was. Baekhyun bent down to look at a patch of white bell-shaped flowers. Baekhyun reached out to touch it but a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up at Yixing. Yixing bent down.

"Lily of the valley," Yixing said.

"They're pretty," Baekhyun said staring at them. Yixing nodded.

"Pretty but highly dangerous," Yixing said turning to him. Baekhyun smiled. Yixing drank in that box smile and those crescent eyes. He stood up.

"Why do we have poisonous flowers?" Baekhyun asked.

"The groundskeeper before must not have known. You guys have a lot planted. I section it off. This side is mostly poisonous." Yixing said pointing. Baekhyun nodded.

"Baekhyun what are you doing?" His mother called.

"I'm learning about plants from Yixing." Baekhyun beamed. Yixing rolled his eyes. 

"What are those?" Baekhyun asked. For the rest of the day, they went through the large garden. Baekhyun asking hundreds of questions. For some reason, the older boy didn't find it as annoying. He enjoyed talking about plants. It was something his mother enjoyed.

"Which one is your favorite?" Baekhyun asked. Yixing took his hand. Baekhyun's poor heart couldn't contain his excitement. His ears turned red and the smile on his face spread as Yixing led him to a section. Yixing let go and his smile disappeared. They bent down. Baekhyun stared at the dirt.

"Dirt?" Baekhyun said tilting his head.

"No idiot. They haven't started blooming yet. But I hope they do. They're beautiful. They were my mother's favorite. They're called birds of paradise." Yixing said smiling. Baekhyun had stopped staring at the dirt a long time ago. His eyes focused on the boy next to him. Baekhyun reached out to poke his dimple. Yixing turned to him. The sun was setting behind them. Baekhyun's hand laid flat on Yixing's face. His thumb ran across his cheek. Yixing suddenly smacked his forehead and ent the younger flying back.

"What the hell?" Baekhyun said sitting up holding his forehead.

"Bug," Yixing said standing and wiping it on his pants. He reached out and helped Baekhyun up. Yixing walked him back to the balcony. Baekhyun grabbed a vine but turned around.

"Goodnight, Yixing. I hope your flowers grow well." Baekhyun said smiling. Yixing nodded and watched the boy climb. Yixing returned to the workers' cottage at the back of the castle. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling. When Baekhyun smiles at him, he gets a warm feeling. He couldn't explain it but he never wanted that smile to leave his mind. For the first time in a while, Yixing slept peacefully. Somehow Baekhyun made it a habit to follow Yixing around the garden. Yixing gave up and let him. He answered his questions. Baekhyun would bring them lunch. They sat down munching. Baekhyun leaned his head on Yixing's shoulder. Yixing tensed up. He stopped chewing as other workers glanced at them.

"Is this okay?" Baekhyun said wrapping his arm around Yixing's arm. 

"People are staring," Yixing said coughing and moving his shoulder. Baekhyun pouted.

"How did you learn how to swim?" He asked.

"The kingdom over. That's where I lived for the last few years." Yixing said.

"I want to learn," Baekhyun said giving him puppy eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you puppy eyes," Baekhyun said.

"What's that?"

"It's something people do to get their way," Baekhyun explained standing. Yixing agreed to teach him. That night, the two boys snuck out to the river. Baekhyun stood on the riverbank watching Yixing swim. He looked magically. Yixing came back to the shore. 

"You're not going to learn standing there." Yixing chuckled.

"I'm scared," Baekhyun confessed. Yixing pulled him close.

"Just think of it as a giant bath." He said pulling off his shirt. Baekhyun dropped his pants. Yixing walked them into the cold water. Baekhyun clung to Yixing as he floated. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around his waist. Yixing blushed.

"Put your arms on my shoulders." He said. Baekhyun followed orders.

"I need you to unwrap your legs," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun shook his head. He buried his face in Yixing's neck. Yixing shifted. His neck was sensitive.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Yixing said rubbing his back.

"Trust me." Yixing murmured. Baekhyun let his legs unwrap. He wrapped his arms around Yixing's neck for dear life. Yixing smiled.

"Want to go under?" He asked. Baekhyun didn't have a chance to respond because Yixing was taking them under. When they came back up, Baekhyun was wrapped around Yixing's body and coughing. Yixing started laughing. Baekhyun slapped his back.

"It's not funny." He cried. Yixing started teaching him about floating. It would've worked if Baekhyun let him go. But the boy was too afraid. Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Yixing again as they floated under the stars. Tonight there was no moon but the stars poured into the river. Yixing wet hair fell on his face. Baekhyun's lips were blue. He was cold now. Yixing watched the boy shiver. Baekhyun's eyes landed on Yixing's lips. He leaned forward and captured the boy's lips. Baekhyun was nervous. He has never kissed anyone. He's never even been interested in anyone. Yixing wasn't kissing him back. Baekhyun pulled back but Yixing captured his lips again. Yixing chuckled at Baekhyun's sloppiness. He could tell it was the boy's first time kissing. Baekhyun stopped and shyly looked away. Yixing floated more towards the shore. Yixingnudged his cheek. Baekhyun turned with a pout. Yixing kissed his lips again. This time Baekhyun just let Yixing lead. He felt his tongue run across his bottom set of teeth. Baekhyun opened his mouth. Yixing's tongue came in contact with him. Baekhyun hadn't noticed they were out of the water until his back touched the rocks. He placed a hand on Yixing's shoulder and the other was lost in his hair. Yixing's kisses were so soft and sweet. He didn't want him to stop. Even when his lungs screamed for air, Baekhyun continued to kiss the boy above him. Yixing pulled back and kissed his lips a few times. He got up and started to dry off. Baekhyun laid on the bank staring at the stars. His lips tasted of Yixing. Mint. Yixing always smelled like mint and vanilla. Because Baekhyun always smelled like Vanilla.

"You what?" Kyungsoo asked sitting up in bed.

"I think I like guys. I'm mean I'm sure of it." Baekhyun said laying back down and looking at the ceiling. It had been a week since he and Yixing shared a kiss. Yixing was sent to the kingdom for errands. Baekhyun missed him but made sure to always take care of the garden how Yixing taught him.

"How can you be sure? Have you done things with a guy?' Kyungsoo asked rolling over. Baekhyun nodded.

"I kissed Yixing." He whispered. Kyungsoo's jaw dropped.

"Woah. You must like guys then. But you've never kissed a girl." Kyungsoo said.

"I'm not interested in them," Baekhyun said.

"Well, I'm glad then because I like a soldier," Kyungsoo said playing with his fingers. Baekhyun smiled. They spent all night talking about their crushes. Baekhyun was happy and he couldn't wait to be with Yixing again. He could hardly sleep. Kyungsoo was wrapped around him. He looked down at his friend and kissed his forehead. That's when he heard a sound. He sat up slowly. On the floor was paper. The paper was shaped like different animals. Baekhyun rushed to the balcony. Standing at the bottom waving was the boy he had been waiting for. Baekhyun climbed down in a rush. He collided into Yixing knocking the wind out of the boy and off his feet. Baekhyun kissed his lips. Yixing chuckled. Baekhyun started kissing all over his face.

"I missed you," Yixing said brushing the hair from his face. Baekhyun kissed his palm.

"I brought you back a present," Yixing said sitting up. Baekhyun smiled because he had a present of his own to show Yixing.

"Close your eyes," Yixing said. Baekhyun did and waited. That's when he felt something on his neck. He looked down at the necklace. Dangling from it was a crescent moon.

"It reminds me of your eyes and smile,"

"What's that mean?" Baekhyun said sitting there lost. Yixing sat back down and kissed his lips.

"When you smile, it makes my world seem brighter. Your eyes become crescents like the moon. If I'm the river prince then you are the moon prince. Because the moon is very important to the river." Yixing explained. Baekhyun smiled and kissed him again.

"What did you want to show me?' Yixing said laughing in between kisses. Baekhyun stood up. He grabbed Yixing's hand and led him. Baekhyun covered his eyes. Yixing walked ahead. Baekhyun let go.

"They're going to bloom soon." Baekhyun gushed. Yixing looked down at the plants. He turned around and kissed Baekhyun.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Baekhyun asked nervously holding Yixing's hand. Yixing nodded his head. From that day forward, the two spent their days in the garden secretly. Baekhyun snuck out most nights for a swim lesson but when the winter started there was no garden work to do. Yixing was promoted to the head groundskeeper. Baekhyun sometimes snuck out to Yixing's cottage. Yixing moved out of the workers' cottage. He couldn't sneak around Baekhyun with others around. Baekhyun moaned into the kiss. Yixing pulled back and smiled.

"Happy 18th birthday," Baekhyun said. Yixing smiled.

"Thank you," Yixing said sitting up. Baekhyun now straddled his lap. He started to kiss along his neck.

"Do you want to try?" Baekhyun whispered. Yixing grabbed his face.

"It'll hurt," Yixing said. Baekhyun climbed off of him.

"It's your birthday and you wouldn't let me buy you a present," Baekhyun said crossing his arms. Yixing chuckled.

"Okay. Come on." Yixing said pulling the pouting boy up. They made their way to the river. Baekhyun took off his clothes and started to walk into the freezing water. Yixing followed behind him. Baekhyun climbed onto Yixing's back as they swam across the river. When they arrived on the other side, Yixing pushed over a rock. Inside was clothes. They slipped them on. Yixing held Baekhyun tightly. The boy was freezing. He kissed his forehead.

"I told you," Yixing said. Yixing walked him around the kingdom. Baekhyun was surprised at how different they were compared to his home. Yixing took him to the bar where they started to drink. Yixing had to get Baekhyun home before the sun came up. The next day Baekhyun came down with a terrible cold. Yixing felt responsible. He stayed away from the prince for 3 weeks. Kyungsoo held onto Baekhyun as he sobbed. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's boyfriend stood to the side awkwardly.

"What did I do wrong?" He cried.

"Maybe he had work elsewhere."

"He didn't even visit me once." Baekhyun sobbed. Baekhyun cried his self to sleep like he did every night. Yixing just vanished from his life and there wasn't anything he could do about it. 5 years went by before he knew it. Baekhyun was now 21 and had much more freedom. He was stronger now. Baekhyun stopped leaving the castle gates. The River Prince stopped showing up so the village kids stopped going. Baekhyun placed the sword to his teacher's throat.

"Brillant." His teacher said standing up. Baekhyun bowed.

"You are going to be a great king."

"I want to be out there fighting. Why are we hiding."

"Sir we have to protect you. If you go out there what is left to protect?' The man asked. His mother appeared and Baekhyun pulled her into a hug.

"My precious boy. There's someone here to meet you." She whispered. She nodded toward the garden entrance. Baekhyun opened the door. He walked through the garden and stopped. Baekhyun's fist was now balled at his side. The man turned around and his fist fell flat at the 6 dimpled man. He looked the same as he did 5 years ago. 

"Hey," Yixing said awkwardly. Baekhyun smacked his face. Yixing held it.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Yixing said kissing his palm. Baekhyun snatched away.

"5 years! I went to the river every day waiting for you for 3 damn years!" Baekhyun shouted. Yixing looked down at the necklace around his neck.

"Let me explain."

"No!" Baekhyun said turning away. Yixing hugged him from behind. Baekhyun was shocked. It was the middle of the day meaning anyone could see them like this. Yixing always made sure to not show any sign of affection in public. Baekhyun turned around and finally got a look at the man he loved. Yixing's usually warm brown eyes had darkened over the year. They were black almost. Baekhyun touched his face. His skin wasn't as soft as it used to be. Baekhyun traced the scar on his head that was cover by his long black hair. His hair was longer down his neck.

"Come tonight," Baekhyun said turning away and leaving just as a worker came out. Yixing's arms fell to his side. He felt cold. Did Baekhyun not love him? Yixing wrote him every day. Every single night for the last 5 years. He could never send them out but he kept them to show Baekhyun. Yixing couldn't wait for the moon to be out. At the first sign of it, he was already climbing up Baekhyun's balcony. Baekhyun stood there leaning against the door frame. Yixing hopped onto the balcony. Baekhyun walked away. He sat on his bed and pointed to the chair facing it. Yixing sat down. Baekhyun got up. He took out a knife. Yixing flinched. He didn't think Baekhyun would be this upset. Baekhyun started to cut his hair until it was in the neat fashion he liked. He then took Yixing's hand and led him to the bathroom. They climbed into the milk bath together. Baekhyun sat on his lap and started to wash him. Yixing stared at him. Tears started to fall down Baekhyun's face. Yixing grabbed the sponge but Baekhyun snatched it away. Yixing grabbed his face and Baekhyun snatched away again.

"Baby," Yixing whispered pulling him in with his arms. Baekhyun laid down on his chest.

"I thought you hated me for getting sick." Baekhyun cried. Yixing smiled. That was Baekhyun. That was his Baekhyun. Yixing kissed his head. They started like that until the bath was cold. Yixing laid Baekhyun down on the soft sheets. His lips attached to his Baekhyun's neck. Their bodies were still wet from bathing. Baekhyun pushed Yixing off. Yixing watched him. Baekhyun got on his knees and took Yixing's cock in his hand. Yixing gulped and watched Baekhyun's pretty hands stroke him. Once Yixing was standing, Baekhyun took him in his mouth. This was Baekhyun's first time doing such an act but Kyungsoo lost his virginity and gave Baekhyun pointers. Baekhyun gently sucked his way down sending Yixing into eutopia. Yixing sighed as Baekhyun worked his way further down. When Yixing felt his cock hit the back Baekhyun's throat he let out a moan. Baekhyun pulled back up and replaced the inches he couldn't reach with his hand. Yixing watched the black head bobbing between his legs. Yixing was trying to keep his moans down so the passing maids or guards wouldn't hear. Yixing started panting sweat was already collecting on his forehead. Baekhyun pulled up with pop. Yixing's cock covered in spit and precome. Yixing watched Baekhyun make himself comfortable between his legs. Baekhyun's cock was standing and already leaking. Yixing licked his lips. Baekhyun continued sucking away. His head bobbed and his hands cupped Yixing's balls gently. Yixing's eyes rolled back and his hips started to buck. Yixing grabbed onto Baekhyun's hair and started fucking his mouth. Baekhyun choked but kept up the pace. Yixing pulled Baekhyun off so he could come. He started jerking himself off. Baekhyun opened his mouth asking to taste it. Yixing gave him what he wanted. He slapped his dick on Baekhyun's pink tongue and coated it with all of his seed. Baekhyun swallowed and came as well. Yixing pulled him up to kiss. He could taste himself as he devoured the younger man's mouth. Baekhyun's hands found their way to his happy place, Yixing's hair. Yixing rolled them over without breaking the kiss. Sucking, biting, licking, and screaming lungs. The pair couldn't break away. Finally, Baekhyun couldn't take anymore and pull away. Now it was Yixing's turn to make him feel good. Baekhyun laid there trying to catch his breath as Yixing kissed and sucked his way down his body. When Yixing pulled his cock into his mouth, Baekhyun let out a whine. Yixing looked at the door and back at Baekhyun who covered his mouth quickly. Baekhyun didn't take long to reach his climax. He had to bit his fist to keep from moaning out Yixing's full name. Baekhyun was about to sit up but laid there. His eyes crossed and his toes curled as Yixing's tongued entered him. Baekhyun fisted the sheets. There was no way he would stay quiet tonight. Yixing started to jerk himself off. He kissed Baekhyun's tight hole. He sat up because he was close. Baekhyun watched him. His stomach tightened and his abs were rock hard as he came on Baekhyun ass. Baekhyun bit his lip. Yixing placed two fingers in his mouth. Baekhyun sucked away while keeping eye contact with him. Yixing thought about how well Baekhyun sucked him earlier. He pulled his fingers out slowly. yixing leaned down to kiss Baekhyun's lips as he slipped a finger in his hole. Baekhyun clenched. Yixing used his come as lube and swallowed every sound Baekhyun made as he slipped in a second finger. Yixing started to finger him. Baekhyun was going to come again. Yixing pulled his fingers out and Baekhyun pouted. Yixing positioned himself where his fingers just left. Baekhyun laid there nervously. Yixing bent down and kissed his face telling him how much he loved him. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his him. Yixing kissed his cheek. Baekhyun closed his eyes as he inched inside. Yixing quickly kissed him. He tried to keep Baekhyun kissing to distract him from the pain. Yixing could hear Baekhyun choking through the kiss. He pulled back and looked down. Baekhyun's eyes were shut. Yixing wiped the tears falling. He started to pull out but Baekhyun grabbed his arms. He opened his eyes and smiled. They didn't have to speak. Baekhyun wanted this. He wanted to build this connection with Yixing. Mind, body, heart, and soul. Yixing continued to kiss him as he buried inches in him. Yixing started to rock his hips once Baekhyun gave him the okay. Baekhyun dug his nails into his back. He bit down on his lips trying to keep down his noise. Yixing started moving faster and Baekhyun let his mind go. Yixing hit his prostate and Baekhyun opened his mouth and let out a moan.

"Do it again!" Baekhyun screamed. His vision went white as Yixing continued to hit the nerve that was sending him to cloud nine. Baekhyun couldn't make another sound. He laid there with his mouth open as Yixing fucked him into the mattress. Yixing slowed down his pace and circled his hips. Baekhyun pulled him down to kiss.

"Yixing, mmm. I love you." Baekhyun cried. The sheets became a mess and the blanket had found its way to the floor. The bedposts were hitting the wall and Yixing was ruthlessly fucking him without stopping. His thrusts were powerful and fast. Baekhyun stopped trying to hold in moans 10 mins ago. He was screaming out for more. Baekhyun opened his eyes. yixing was staring right down at him. Baekhyun came at the sight. Yixing's dark eyes were only on his own. Baekhyun linked his hands around Yixing's neck. Only his. Baekhyun was only his and he was only Baekhyun's. Yixing came into Baekhyun with a deep moan of his own. Baekhyun liked the feeling. He liked the feeling of Yixing filling him up. Yixing captured his lips again and started moving his hips. the wet sound of Yixing pulling out and pushing in filled the room again. This time Yixing went slower. Baekhyun lost count at how many times he came. He went to sleep that night with a smile on his face. Yixing had made love to him all night. The sun was coming up when his dimpled lover finally pulled out of him and Baekhyun passed out.

"Cover yourself," Kyungsoo said pulling Baekhyun's shirt up higher. It's been a few days since he lost his virginity and the hickies Yixing left were starting to bruise. Baekhyun smiled. When he woke up after that night, he was sore and he couldn't sit for the rest of the day. He had to cancel training. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and dragged his friend outside. Yixing was busy supervising the other garden workers. Baekhyun blushed when Yixing looked up from his work. Kyungsoo shook his head and dragged his friend to the stable. They started to feed the horses. Kyungsoo smiled. Baekhyun's eyes were hearts. If he could he probably would have hearts circling his head. He was in love. Kyungsoo was happy for his friend. He just hoped that he wouldn't get in trouble. By Midday, Baekhyun snuck off to be with Yixing. The couple sat under a cherry blossom tree kissing. Baekhyun was sitting in Yixing's lap kissing him softly. Yixing's soft hands made their way lower until they were down Baekhyun's pants squeezing his ass. Baekhyun pulled away and giggled.

"I'm still sore so we can't yet,"

"We need to be more careful about this," Yixing said kissing each finger on Baekhyun's hands. Baekhyun blushed.

"I know but I missed you," He replied standing up. Baekhyun pulled out his sword.

"Duel me," He said. Yixing shook his head. 

"I don't want to do that," Yixing said making his way back to the garden. Baekhyun frowned and followed him. Yixing changed over the years and Baekhyun wondered what happened while he was away. He didn't want to outright ask in case the older male got offended but he was curious. Yixing went back to working while Baekhyun went to meet his father for a meeting. When Baekhyun arrived, his parents were sitting down with the King and Queen from Exo'luxion. Baekhyun bowed and greeted them. He kissed the princess's hand and took a seat next to his parents. The adults started to talk as Baekhyun and Princess Joohyun started to converse.

"I'm glad to see you guys getting along. I guess we should make an announcement," The king said smiling. 

"The war ended months ago but in order to keep it peaceful among us and other neighboring nations, we have decided you two will be getting married. " Joohyun's father said clapping. Joohyun turned to Baekhyun with a big smile on her face. She had been crushing on Baekhyun for years. Baekhyun's face didn't change. The words were registering in his mind. Marriage with someone else was never an idea that crossed his mind. Baekhyun frowned and shook his head.

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun asked. His mother rubbed his hand.

"Baekhyun this is an honor for our kingdom. This is for the greater good. You should be happy to do this not only for Exodus but future generations to come," His father replied. Baekhyun shook his head and went running out of the room leaving a very confused room. Baekhyun ran to the garden. He pulled Yixing to the horse stable and kissed him breathlessly. Yixing stumbled back until he fell on a barrel of hay.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Yixing said pulling away. He pulled Baekhyun into a hug and rubbed his back as Baekhyun cried.

"They want me to get married," He cried. Yixing stopped rubbing his back. He knew this day would come but not this soon. Not when they just found each other again. Baekhyun looked into Yixing's eyes. Baekhyun shook his head.

"You're already thinking about leaving me. Don't. Don't leave me. Yixing, I love you. You're the only person I love,"

"They won't let us be together," Yixing said standing up and walking away. Baekhyun grabbed his hand.

"Yixing, try. Please fight for us,"

"I've been fighting for us for a long time. You don't know the half of it! You've been here in this castle sheltered your whole damn life. So don't tell me to fight for us when I've been half my life doing so!" Yixing shouted snatching away. He left Baekhyun there crying until Kyungsoo found him. They made it back to his room where Baekhyun crawled under his blankets and cried until he was fast asleep. Meanwhile, the king and queen were getting into a heated argument about the arranged marriage. The queen didn't want to force this on Baekhyun. There were positives that could come out of the marriage but at what cost? The queen stormed out of the room and went to her bedroom. Joohyun decided to go visit Baekhyun. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. The door opened to a puffy-eyed Baekhyun.

"Hey," His voice came out a bit strained. He opened the door and let her in. Joohyun took a seat on his chair. Baekhyun sat across from her.

"Is it really that bad? The thought of marrying me?" She asked playing with her fingers. Baekhyun shook his head.

"It has nothing to do with you, Joohyun. You are beautiful and smart. Any man would be lucky to have you." Baekhyun said taking her hands.

"But you won't?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"My father is losing power. Our marriage could help my nation gain power. People want to overthrow us. So please Baekhyun. Maybe you don't love me now but give it time. We might fall in love," Joohyun said standing up. She kissed Baekhyun's lip softly and left the room. Baekhyun had a lot to think about for the rest of the night. This was bigger than him. Days went by before Baekhyun finally agreed. Yixing was working in the garden when he heard the news. The wedding would be happening tomorrow. Yixing kept himself busy. The royal families decided to take a stroll in the garden. Joohyun fell in love with the colorful landscape. Baekhyun smiled brightly at his wife to be.

"This is Yixing, our head groundskeeper. He keeps this looking beautiful from spring through summer. He is also one of our strongest fighters," The king said shaking Yixing's hand. Baekhyun made sure not to make eye contact with Yixing. It still hurt. Yixing didn't look at him once. He kissed Joohyun's hand and greeted her mother.

"So handsome," Her mother said. Yixing went back to work as they continued their tour. Chanyeol, the second in command in the King's court made his way over to Yixing. He handed him his lunch and dragged his friend away. Yixing snatched away and took a seat under the shade of an oak tree. Chanyeol and Yixing became close because they fought together and their boyfriends were best friends. So naturally, the two clicked.

"Whatever is going on with you and Baekhyun it needs to end. He loves you and you love him. This marriage means nothing to him." Chanyeol said. Yixing knew it was true but if it came down to it Baekhyun had to choose the nation over him. Deep down it hurt Yixing but he should've known what he was dealing with. He was dating the future king. After lunch, Baekhyun was heavy on his mind. So, at night he snuck into his room. Baekhyun sat up in bed as Yixing climbed on and kissed him desperately. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss.

"I missed you so much." They said at the same time. The soft kisses turned to rough kissing and soon clothes were discarded. Yixing was deep inside Baekhyun making love to the only person in the world he loved. Yixing wanted Baekhyun to feel all of his love. With every kiss, nip, lick, and scratch, they shared their love all night until both of their bodies gave out. Yixing didn't want to leave but he knew the servants would be coming to get Baekhyun ready for the wedding. He kissed him goodbye he left out the balcony. Baekhyun spent the day getting ready for the wedding. He was happy that Yixing didn't mark him up but he made sure to leave various markings on Yixing's soft skin. The door opened to Kyungsoo. He pulled his best friend in a hug.

"This is it. You're really getting married. How do you feel?" Kyungsoo asked.

"Sick to my stomach," Baekhyun replied.

"And why is that?" Baekhyun's father asked walking in with his mother. The king didn't understand why Baekhyun was so displeased with this arrangement. His mother kissed his forehead and Kyungsoo left the room.

"I don't understand why you're upset. You're single. You have no interest before in dating so why are you upset now?" His father asked. Baekhyun shook his head. 

"Nothing," Baekhyun said fixing the crown on his head. It was time to get married. Yixing was in charge of decorating with Joohyun's favorite flowers. The scenery was breathtaking. The aisle was decorated with red and white roses. Yixing decided to go to the village and skip the wedding. Seeing Baekhyun marrying someone else did not sit well with him. It made him physically sick. The thought of Baekhyun's soft lips on someone else's lips, their skin had Yixing's blood boiling. He drunk down another beer and wiped his mouth. it wasn't until late in the night when he stumbled out of the pub and to his small home. Yixing climbed into bed. The other side of the bed was cold. The other side belonged to Baekhyun. Yixing reached his hand out and ran it up and down the cool side of the bed. Tears fell from his eyes. Was this his life from now on? There was a knock at the door. Yixing sat up and wiped his face. He answered the door and was shocked to see the newly wedded prince. Baekhyun jumped on him and kissed him. His legs wrapped around Yixing's waist as they made their way to the bed. 

"Baby, What are you doing here?" Yixing asked laying Baekhyun down. Baekhyun smiled up at him with that remarkable rectangle smile.

"I only wanted to spend the night with the man I love," Baekhyun replied pulling Yixing down for a kiss. The night always belonged to the lovers. Yixing would sneak into the castle to see Baekhyun or Baekhyun would sneak out to see him. When they weren't making love they were wrapped in each other talking about future plans. They would hold hands and whisper how much love was shared between them. During the day, Baekhyun would sneak out to the garden and help Yixing sometimes. Yixing told him that it looked too suspicious so Baekhyun cut the visits short.

"These are beautiful. It looks likes stars on the petal," Baekhyun said touching the purple flowers. Yixing bent down and smiled.

"Night Sky Petunia," Yixing replied. He stole a kiss from Baekhyun before standing back up. Joohyun made her way over. She greeted Yixing and pulled Baekhyun away. Yixing sighed and went back to work. They had been married for a few months now. Baekhyun tried to keep her happy but she was really demanding. He felt bad about the cheating but he told Joohyun that there was someone else and she said that understood. Her father had concubines as well. Baekhyun wanted to tell her it was more than that but he let her think whatever she wanted. They ended up in the throne room.

"As you know, it is your duty to provide the next heir to the throne," His father said. Baekhyun pulled his hand away from Joohyun. He wanted them to have a child already. It was too soon. 

"But-"

"Baekhyun there is no choice in this. One day you will have to fulfill all of your duties as future king," His father said. Baekhyun bowed and left the room. Joohyun was moved into his bedroom which meant no more secret visits from Yixing. Instead, the couple met at the river. Baekhyun's swimming lessons with the River Prince continued. Before they knew it, a year went by. Baekhyun sat in Yixing's lap kissing him lazily. Yixing pulled away to look at the river while Baekhyun kissed his face. 

"Run away with me," Yixing said. Baekhyun stopped kissing to look into his eyes. Yixing was serious and Baekhyun was ready to follow him anywhere. He smiled and kissed his lips. Joohyun covered her mouth and hid behind the tree as the two started making love by the river's bank. Baekhyun returned later that night to an empty bed. He assumed that Joohyun went to talk to her friends. He quickly washed up and climbed into bed. Yixing was shocked to find the princess at his door. He quickly let her inside.

"What are you doing here, Princess. It's late," He said pulling a chair out. She sat down and Yixing offered her tea. Joohyun declined.

"I know about you and Baekhyun. I saw you together on the bank. I saw everything," She said trying to contain her tears. Yixing didn't know what to say so he stood there quietly.

"I know you want to hear me apologize but I love Baekhyun. I've loved him since we were children. He is the only family I have,"

"And what about our family?" She shouted. Yixing's eyes drifted to her hand on her belly. 

"You can't take Baekhyun away from me. I'm with child. Isn't that selfish? How can a child grow up without their father?" She cried. Yixing swallowed his words. That was selfish. Yixing wasn't sure about their relationship because he didn't want to know. In public, they were the perfect couple. It hurt Yixing so badly to watch them kiss and giggle. They really did look in love. Yixing had to lay in bed all alone while Joohyun got to be with Baekhyun. Baekhyun tried to balance the times out. He did his best but there wasn't much he could do. Yixing and Baekhyun's relationship was forbidden. Yixing was jealous of her. Joohyun stood up.

"Please stay away from Baekhyun. I don't want things to get messy for our family," Joohyun said walking to the door. Yixing sat down on his bed letting everything settle in. The next day, Baekhyun was first in the garden. He pulled Yixing to the stables but Yixing was being moody.

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun said playfully pinching him. Yixing pushed him off.

"Someone knows about us," Yixing said moving away from him.

"We are really secretive," Baekhyun said smiling and pulling Yixing back.

"Someone knows! So we're not doing a good job," He shouted pushing Baekhyun off.

"Who is it. I will bribe them," Baekhyun said laughing. Yixing opened his mouth to speak but Joohyun appeared. Yixing walked out of the stable.

"Your father is sick. Please come," She said. Yixing went back to working in the garden. That's when he noticed the missing flowers. Lily of the Valley. Yixing stood up and looked at the other workers. The guards were running out. They grabbed a female worker and started dragging her inside. Yixing ran after them. Baekhyun was holding his crying mother.

"That's the worker," Joohyun said holding her belly.

"She gave me the flowers. I had no idea," Joohyun cried as Baekhyun held his wife. Yixing stepped forward.

"Mina would never do anything like that," Yixing said. Everyone turned toward him.

"The king is dead. From the flowers in the garden. Your garden!" The guard shouted throwing Mina to the floor. 

"It wasn't Mina," Yixing said staring at Joohyun.

"Blaming the princess?" The guard yelled striking Yixing.

"Baekhyun. The baby." Joohyun screamed holding her belly. She passed out and Baekhyun scooped her up. He told the guards to bring her to the bedroom.

"What should we do with this worker?" The man asked. Baekhyun glared at her.

"Throw her in jail until further notice," Baekhyun said walking away. Mina started screaming as she was dragged out by her hair. Yixing stared at Baekhyun's back until he disappeared. Chanyeol snuck Yixing into the prison later that night.

"Mina, you have to tell the truth. It was Joohyun. Wasn't it?" Yixing whispered through the bars. She scrambled to her feet.

"It was. She made me give it to her. She wanted to get rid of the king so that Baekhyun could take his place. She is insane. Please help me," Mina cried. Yixing held her hand.

"Tell Baekhyun everything you told me. He will believe you," Yixing said just as Chanyeol gave him the signal. Yixing left and went to the river where he found Baekhyun swimming. Baekhyun was swimming pretty far. Yixing called for him to come back but Baekhyun ignored him. Baekhyun disappeared under the water and Yixing panicked. He ran into the water and swam out to Baekhyun. He pulled him up and to the shore. Baekhyun pushed him away. He started crying. Yixing held him.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry," Yixing said kissing his face. They stayed there silently. Baekhyun laid on Yixing's chest and Yixing listened to the stories about King Byun. When things got quiet, Yixing finally asked the question he's been dying to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant or that you sleep with her?" Yixing asked. Baekhyun sat up and started playing with his fingers. Yixing knew what that meant. Baekhyun was feeling guilty.

"It was one time. My father wanted to make sure she was fertile," Baekhyun replied. He crawled into Yixing's lap. 

"It wasn't Mina. She-"

"Why did you ignore me earlier?" Baekhyun asked cutting him off.

"We can't run away anymore. You're the king now. You-"

"Take me with you. Wherever you go please," Baekhyun cried holding onto him tightly. Yixing sighed. He had no right to ask Baekhyun to run away with him. This had to be the end. Yixing pulled Baekhyun's arms off and stood up. Baekhyun stared at him in shock.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun. This is the end of us. I can no longer be in your life in that way."

"What are you saying," Baekhyun said sitting up on his knees. Yixing stared at him. The words that he had to say was stuck in his throat. Like hot bile from an empty stomach, it burned to come out. Yixing opened his mouth to say it but nothing came out. He had to be strong for both of them because Baekhyun was crumbling in front of him. Baekhyun, his happy puppy. Baekhyun the man with the brightest smile. Baekhyun his world, his life, his love. Baekhyun was breaking in every way imaginable right in front of him. Yixing knew there was no coming back from this. He could not fix Baekhyun after this.

"I don't love you anymore. We are finished. You live your life and I will live mine," Yixing finally said with his voice cracking at the end. Baekhyun's shoulder started to shake as he cried. He reached out for Yixing but Yixing only stared at his hand before turning and leaving a mess of a man. Baekhyun didn't know how long he had been on the ground crying. His throat was raw and his eyes were sore. Baekhyun left the old Baekhyun at the bank of the river. When he returned to the castle he laid in bed for days. His mother and wife began to worry. Yixing wasn't doing any better. After breaking up with Baekhyun, he spent the night crying alone in his empty lonely house. Yixing quit his job as the head groundskeeper after Mina confessed to killing the king. It was Joohyun's doing and Yixing knew it. But sadly he had no energy to fight. She had Baekhyun. She won. Yixing laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He smiled at a memory. Baekhyun and Yixing used to talk about adopting a kid from the village. They would name him Jiashuai which was Yixing's birth name. Yixing sat up and started crying. He grabbed the pillow next to him and broke down. Winter came and went. When it was spring again, Joohyun was very pregnant and Baekhyun was busy as the new young king. Everyone complained about him being too young to take the throne. The villagers complained about not being treated fairly but Baekhyun's focus was keeping peace with other nations just as his father said. Yixing only to the castle to help the new groundskeeper plant things in their right section. When the two lovers spotted each other, it was just like old times. Yixing couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the king and pulled him to the stable. Yixing kissed Baekhyun harshly. Baekhyun held onto him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you. Please come to see me," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun nodded. he missed Yixing more than anything in this world. so, that night he snuck out to Yixing's house. There was little talking. Clothes were torn off, teeth crashing kisses, and moans filled the house. Yixing smiled down at Baekhyun and kissed his face softly as they rode out their orgasms. Yixing pulled out of him.

"I love you," Yixing said trying to kiss Baekhyun again but he was blocked by a hand. Baekhyun sat up and started to redress.

"This is wrong. Like you said we are finished," Baekhyun said standing.

"Baekhyun we can leave together. We can leave this place behind. Across the river, Everyone knows me there."

"I have a child coming!" Baekhyun shouted snatching his arm away from Yixing.

"We can bring him too. Just like our dreams. We can raise him over there. Our family," Yixing said hugging Baekhyun from behind. Baekhyun shook his head and wiggled out of Yixing's grasp.

"No! You don't get to leave me like that and then come back and say these stupid things! 8 fucking months! I cried for you for 8 months! It was worse than the time you left me for years. Do you want to know why? Because deep down I knew you still loved me and I loved you but you were too stupid. My father died and you left me! I hate you Zhang Yixing. I wish you were dead! Because if you were dead then maybe I could move on. Maybe I could focus but I can't. I can't focus because I miss you so much that it hurts. It hurts to breathe. It hurts to live. It hurts." Baekhyun cried. Yixing stood there with his head down. 

"I have died every day without you. I am dead, Baekhyun," Yixing whispered. Baekhyun shook his head.

"You don't get to make me feel like the bad guy. I hate you." Baekhyun said grabbing his things and leaving. Yixing sat down on his bed with his head in his hands. Of course, he knew what Baekhyun was feeling. He was feeling it every second, every minute. It was hard for Yixing to live without Baekhyun. Because for the last 15 years, all he knew was Baekhyun. Yixing didn't have a family. For the last 15 years, he came home to an empty house. Baekhyun was his life, his air, his everything. Yixing understood all the emotions Baekhyun felt. He should've continued to fight for Baekhyun. Yixing shook his head releasing those thoughts. He was going to fight for Baekhyun. That night with Chanyeol's help, Yixing got inside the castle. He left small origami birds on Baekhyun's desk and inside he left a note. Baekhyun smiled. He went to meet Yixing in the garden next to the bird of paradise flowers.

"I'm going to fight for you. You are my moon. Without you, there is no me. I love you Baekhyun. If we can't be together there is no point of living for me," Yixing said taking his hand. Baekhyun blushed. 

"On the full moon. In 7 days. I will wait by the river in the light of the moon. If you decided you want this life with me then join me. I can't wait forever Baekhyun because someday I'll be dead but while I'm here right now please take this chance on me. I'll be waiting," Yixing said kissing his lips and leaving. Baekhyun bent down and touched the flower. That night, Joohyun gave birth to a baby boy. She overheard the conversation between Yixing and Baekhyun and lost it. Baekhyun was smiling down at his son. They didn't come out with a name yet so he was called Bobohu. Baekhyun was back to himself. The castle felt better and Baekhyun started working more with villagers to help his nation directly. Every night a new origami animal would appear on Baekhyun's desk. It always made him warm inside. In return, Baekhyun always left a cup of tea out for Yixing. It was his mom's secret tea. Yixing loved it when they were kids. Baekhyun didn't know if he was ready to forgive Yixing completely. It still hurt deep inside but starting little again felt okay. Yixing started packing things up that's when he noticed the shadow. he turned around drawing his sword. It was Joohyun.

"You win. Baekhyun will never love me the way he loves you. I gave him a son and he still won't look at me. He put me in a separate room. You just couldn't stay away. I planned everything out. Baekhyun would be the youngest king of Exodus. He would lead all lands into golden eras. But you. You had to go and mess it up. You win. Things won't turn out so pretty for you though. Finding the body of the dead queen inside of your house will get you the death penalty." Joohyun said stabbing herself in the torso. Yixing watched her body drop to the floor as she started screaming for help. He ran over and covered her mouth.

"Joohyun!" Yixing screamed. He tried to stop the bleeding as she continued to thrash around. Joohyun dug her finger into Yixing's eye. She got up and stumbled out of the house.

"He's trying to kill me! Help!" she cried. Villagers ran out to see what the commotion was. They were shocked to see the queen in distress.

"Get him!" A man yelled running after Yixing. Yixing cut through the woods and ran to the castle. Inside the castle was chaos. A servant had reported the queen being kidnapped by Yixing. Yixing was being set up. Chanyeol grabbed Yixing and pushed him into the room.

"I didn't kill her," Yixing cried. He had scratches on his face and his eye was red from being poked.

"She's dead?" Chanyeol shouted.

"I didn't do it," Yixing cried.

"You need to get out of here,"

"Please tell Baekhyun the truth. Tell him the river," Yixing said. Chanyeol went to find Yixing new clothes. Yixing changed and sat down at the desk. He folded the bird and finished the tea. He climbed down from the balcony and made his way to the river. Baekhyun placed his son back in the crib as the guard finished telling him the news about the queen passing away. Baekhyun didn't believe it. Tonight he was going to run away with Yixing. Why would Yixing kill her and mess up the plan? Baekhyun picked up the bird and then the cup. In the bottom of the cup was white residue. Baekhyun smelled it. He dropped the cup and took off. He ran through the woods. Yixing couldn't have gotten far. Baekhyun found Yixing near the river bank. He was throwing up violently. Baekhyun froze just as his guards appeared.

"Get him!" The leader yelled. Baekhyun stopped them. Yixing was trying to get to the water. He was dying from the same thing the king died of. It wasn't a fast killer. It was a long painful process. The poison eats you from the inside out. Joohyun knew Yixing would drink it that night. She planned everything out. In Exodus, they didn't have the cure but maybe across the river they did. The leader grabbed Yixing and stabbed him. Baekhyun screamed and shoved the man away. He held Yixing in his arms. He was bleeding so much. Baekhyun carried him into the river. Yixing started laughing and held his side.

"River Prince and Moon Prince," Yixing said looking up at the full moon. Baekhyun let go. There was so much he wanted to say to Yixing. How much he loved him. How Yixing was his world and his family too but Baekhyun said nothing as Yixing started to swim. The river was stained in red trialing behind Yixing. Just like centuries before the river was red from the blood of the unfortunate people. History repeats itself tonight. 

"Come back for me," Baekhyun whispered. Yixing's body floated and then disappeared under the water. Baekhyun turned and walked away with his guards behind him. Every night Baekhyun would go to the river hoping Yixing would come back for him. For two months, every single night he sat down at the river bank. The water was filled with the reflection of the bright stars and the big beautiful moon. Baekhyun laid back and stared directly up into the moon. The sounds of a baby broke him out of his trance. Baekhyun stood up and lit a fire. Across the river, a fire was also lit. Baekhyun turned to the baby and bundled him up. He took off the moon necklace and placed it around the baby's neck. He kissed both cheeks as the child giggled and grabbed at his ears.

"They will take care of you, Jiashuai. You will be an extraordinary man. That's what Yixing said. Jiashuai is a good name for you," Baekhyun cried kissing his cheeks again. Baekhyun placed the baby into the small boat. He got into the water and swam halfway across. A woman met him. She kissed his cheeks.

"Yixing. Did he-" Baekhyun stopped talking at the smiling lady.

"Yixing I love him," She said cheerfully.

"The baby's name is Jiashuai. He is Yixing's son. If you find him, please-" Baekhyun couldn't finish his sentence. He took one last look at his son.

"Don't tell him about Exodus and never let him over here. Promise me," Baekhyun said. The woman nodded. She took the boat and Baekhyun swam back to his side. He crawled onto the shore and started sobbing. He screamed and shouted until his lungs burned from lack of air. Baekhyun started to shake. He wanted to drown in the river. His last conversation with Yixing is what stung the most. There was not a feeling of hate in his body. Everything he felt for Yixing was love. Hard overwhelming love. He prayed that Yixing made it across the river and was helped. He prayed that one day when he came down here Yixing would be sitting here waiting for him on the full moon. Baekhyun was left in this world with nothing. All he had was this river and the memories of the river prince.


End file.
